Mobile telephones are a part of everyday life. People place and receive mobile telephone calls practically everywhere and at all times of the day. The penetration rate of mobile telephone usage continues to increase.
A mobile telephone user may use a wireless headset. The wireless headset may provide a speaker, a microphone, and a cordless connection to the mobile telephone. Typically the wireless headset communicates with the mobile telephone via a cordless protocol such as BLUETOOTH™, for example.
The wireless headset may provide convenient hands-free operation of the mobile telephone. In some jurisdictions, use of a headset, such as a wireless headset, may be required when operating a motor vehicle and a mobile telephone at the same time.
Wireless headsets are generally small, low-power, low-functionality devices. The wireless headset may be small enough in size to fit over the user's ear, for example. The power consumption may be limited by the use of hardware components that provide a limited set of functions. For example, energy-efficient application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) may be used to provide audio processing and cordless protocol functionality.
Their small size and wireless design allow wireless headsets to be conveniently used and stored. However, wireless headsets may be misplaced and/or lost. Their small size and wireless design may make finding them difficult. Building significant features into the wireless headset itself to aid in their recovery may run counter to the size and power objectives.